Goliath (VeggieTales)
Goliath is the main antagonist of the VeggieTales episode, "Dave and the Giant Pickle", and a supporting character of the VeggieTales compilation, "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!". He is the giant pickle who challenges the Israelites to see if anyone could defeat him. He is the giant that the Philistines depended on. In the episode, he is defeated by a shepherd boy named Dave. He is defeated by a stone in a sling, and at first he seems dazed, and falls to the ground unconsious. He symbolically represented the biblical giant Goliath and his defeat is similar to the story. In the original Bible story, his head is sliced off by David after he is hit in the head with the stone. However, since VeggieTales is a show for children, the head slicing isn't present. Role in the film The countertop opens with Larry the Cucumber being Larry-Boy. He gets stuck on the wall and Bob the Tomato came along to see his costume. Larry-Boy feels sad because he doesn't want to go back to being himself. Bob gets a letter from Myra Egleston of Youngstown Pennsylvania, who has the same problem as Larry. He decides to play "Dave and the Giant Pickle" for them. The story starts with a herd of sheep and several boys. They all look big except one sheperd named David. He was smaller than his brothers. They often teased him and made him flip over the tipping sheep, who always tipped over to their side. Soon, their father came running in, panting and spurting out words. All the brothers were confused with their father, and told him to slow down. He soon said that the Phillistines were attacking. All the boys panic, but their father says that Israel need an army to protect the land from the Phillistines. The boys march out to join Israel's army. David follows them, but is stopped by his father. He explains that he is too small for the army, and he could watch the sheep instead. When David's brothers arrive to the campsite where Israel's army is. Everyone was lined up, and the Phillistines where yelling at Israel's army. Soon everyone got tired of the yelling, so the King of Israel and the Phillistines agreed to fight. Each army would send in their champion of the army, and whoever one, that army whose champion won would win the war. The Phillistines got out their champion first. It was a giant pickle named Goliath. The King and his men hid in their campsite, afraid of Goliath. Goliath claimed that they were cowards, and he would come back tomorrow. The next day, they were still hiding. And the next and the next, still hiding from Goliath. Soon David's father got worried about his kids, and he sent David of to the King's camp grounds to get them some food. As he arrived to the two campsites, no one was there because everyone was hiding. He found his brothers, who told them to hide from the giant pickle who was going to come soon. He gave them the food supply and asked him who the pickle was. They explained that Goliath was on the other army who was going to fight them. Soon Goliath came out and David and his brothers hid. He looked if any Israelites were anywhere, and he said that the Kids of God are cowards and he would come back tomorrow. David was furious and cantankerous on how Israel would let him say that about God. He went to the King's camp right away and said he would fight Goliath. The King was surprised and flabbergasted, so he he told that him he was a big pickle, and certainly David couldn't fight him. David then explained that little guys can do big things too with God's help. He ran off, and the King agreed that David would be Israel's champion, but he was really worried. David arrives to a pond and finds several smooth stones. He collects them and brings them to the campsite. Goliath was ready to fight. Israel watched as David stood up the Goliath, and one of his brothers fainted. He shot one of the smooth rocks out of a slingshot and it hit goliath in the forhead. He fell down, dead. Israel cheered for joy, and the Phillistines ran and hid in their tents. Soon everyone realized little guys can do big things with God's help andd support. Back onto the countertop, Larry realizes that being Larry is fine, and being himself is good and you don't have to be big to do big things, and you just need God's help. Gallery Dave-and-the-giant-pickle-veggie-tales-2362180-1024-768.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Food Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Greedy Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor